


Discord prompt: Piercings.

by Scribblestuff



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad Decisions, Camping, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Humor, Piercings, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribblestuff/pseuds/Scribblestuff
Summary: Dorian and Inquisitor Lavellan get tipsy on wine and play Would I lie to You.





	Discord prompt: Piercings.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord group Prompt: Piercings.  
Dorian and Inquisitor Lavellan get tipsy on wine and act like idiots, essentially.
> 
> This is the first piece of writing Ive ever submitted to AO3 so please be gentle. Im my own proof reader so if you see any spelling/grammatical errors please let me know!

“Ah! Be gentle, you can't just yank it like that.”

“Well I'm sorry, but how else am I supposed to line it up properly if I don't have a decent grip?”

“Just don't tug at is all I'm saying!”

“I wouldn't have to if you stopped wriggling! Do you want to do this or not?”

“Fine! Scoot over a bit and let me lean back.”

Solas turned the page of his book and without looking up, chided “Vhenan, you are practically asking to contract some sort of disease. If you are so desperate I believe I saw a rusty nail around here somewhere, mayhap I can fetch it for you.”

Dorian looked at him witheringly “Excuse me but I don't think you have any right to judge us, Solas, when your go-to outfit is unwashed travel clothes.”

“I wash quite regularly thank you.”

“I'm just saying I’ve never seen you do so. Besides” Dorian sniffed. “I've sterilized the needle quite thoroughly.”

“I don't think dipping it in a cup of wine and then drinking the wine counts as sterile.”

“How dare you.”

“And what will you do once you've permanently scarred her? I doubt you intend to keep the thing in until we find a suitable jeweler. Or perhaps you are planning to fashion a hoop out of one of those belt buckles you have around your waist.” Solas bit back.

“Actually, I have a pair of gold hoops in my pack. She can borrow one of those.”

“Oh that's just fantastic! A needle drenched in wine and a hoop fished from the bottom of your filthy bag, how wonderful.”

“Will you both stop!” hissed Lavellan, peeking her head out from behind Dorians back.

They had made camp that evening at a small clearing in the Hinterlands. The air was warm and fragrant, a perfect summer night, and they had all silently agreed to spend time around the small fire instead of tucked up in their tents.   
Solas had decided to devote his night to reading, Varric had begun cleaning Bianca - reverently polishing each part until she gleamed in the firelight.  
Dorian had disappeared for a moment and reappeared with several flasks of good Tevinter wine he had smuggled into his pack before the journey and asked Dinah to join him. They had spent the past two hours entertaining each other with increasingly ridiculous stories, trying to guess if the other's tale was true or false.   
After listening to Dorian crow about how proficient he was at piercing, Dinah had had enough.

“Go on then.”  
“Go on what, my dear lady?” he asked coyly. 

“Do it,” she said, “if you're so good at it then pierce mine.”

“Pierce your what!”

“My ear, you braggart! Unless that's all this is?” She said teasingly. “Another story from Master Pavus about his apparent skills.” She was, she would be the first to admit, quite drunk, but teasing Dorian was too easy to resist. Besides, he always took it in good fun.

“I assure you I am quite proficient at piercing.” He pointed proudly to his own ears. “Each one here done by yours truly. A steadier hand you won't find in all of Minrathius.”

“It settled then.”

“All right.”

“All right.”

Which is how they ended up with Dinah, her head bent an angle while Dorian tried to stick a needle through the black khol mark he’d dabbed near the tip of her ear, both wobbling slightly.

Solas closed his book with a snap and twisted to look at them.

“Where did you even find a needle to carry out this ridiculous idea. I can't imagine you darning your own socks, Dorian.”

“It's not mine.” said Dorian stiffly as Dinah fidgeted next to him.

“Its yours, Vhenan, from your sewing kit.”

“Fenedhis, Dinah!”

“It was all I could find! What did you want me to do, sharpen a stick?! ”

“I would prefer you not to do this at all! If you think Master Pavus pierces his own ears you are blind as well as drunk!”

“Excuse me Solas I think you'll find-”

“Harel lasa!”

“Solas!”

“Vhenan, I only-”  
“All right, that's enough all of you.”

“Muh…” Dinah whimpered as her eyes rolled back, trying to get a good look at the tip of her ear, where the needle had gone clean through. 

“If you want to pierce someone's ear, there needs to be less talking and more action, Sparkler.” said Varric, still gently holding onto the needle's end. “I have a beautiful pair of silver earrings in my tent you can borrow, Healer, if they take your fancy. Can you get them for me, Chuckles?”

Everyone had frozen, their eyes fixed firmly on the tiny trail of blood dripping from Dinah's ear.  
Solas nodded mutely and disappeared.

“How are you feeling, Dinah?” Whispered Dorian, leaning in to get a better look at her face, which had steadily grown paler as Varric spoke.   
Without moving her head, she fixed him with a wild eyed glare until he sat back down.   
Solas reappeared with a small velvet box and opened it for Varric. Dorian caught a faint sparkle as, in one fluid motion, he removed the needle and replaced it with a small silver hoop.

“There you go, it suits you Healer. Now, I think it's time I turned in for the night, before I get roped into anything else” He closed the box with a small snap and shouldered Bianca, “Sweet dreams Your Inquisitorialness.”

Dinah slowly moved a hand up to her ear as Varric disappeared into his tent and Solas took his place back by the fire with his book. The moment had passed.   
She winced as she experimentally poked the area.

“How does it look?” She asked nervously.

“Absolutely charming.” smiled Dorian “Now,” he said taking a swig from a flask, “where should we do next? The other ear? Your nose? Navel piercings are the di rigeur here, or so I've heard.”

“How about I pierce your belly button hmm?"

"I'm afraid you're too late my dear. ”

“Really? Prove it." 

“And undo all these buckles? I think not."


End file.
